


missed you

by leviadrache



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t get why you can’t sleep at your own place.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	missed you

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr for the request kai miwa + "things you said when you thought i was asleep"

“It’s good to have you back,” Miwa mumbles as he snuggles up closer against Kai. Despite various protesting from Kai’s side, he still insists on sleeping in Kai’s room. The Dragon Empire Branch prepared this room in some hotel for Kai since he came all the way from Europe.

“I still don’t understand why you can’t just sleep at your place.”

Miwa has to laugh. He forgot how cute it sounds to hear Kai Toshiki _huff_. “Well, I wouldn’t _mind_ sleeping at my place. But you’ll have to join me there.”

Kai sighs. Tries to shuffle and turn around, but Miwa doesn’t let him as he refuses to move his head from Kai’s chest. “Stop trying to run away.”

“I’m not.”

“Sure you are!”

Another sigh. Kai shuffles some more, fumbles with the pillow under his head, adjusts the blankets, until Miwa wonders if Kai’s trying to take revenge on Miwa. Like he’s trying to say: _If you don’t let me sleep on my own, I’ll make sure neither of us gets any sleep._

Ridiculous, huh?

He can’t fool Miwa though. Because Miwa notices Kai’s steady and calm breathing, how his shoulders aren’t tense for once. The small hint of a smile that find its way on Kai’s face as he slowly dozes off.

“Guess I’m not the only one who missed someone.” Miwa looks up at Kai, strokes the brown hair. It’s still the same mess it used to be. The thought of combing it properly hits Miwa. At least for their appearance on stage tomorrow. He knows he can convince Kai through one way or another. 

Not much time passes until Miwa can feel how he starts dozing off too. His fingers are still tangles in Kai’s hair when he quietly hears Kai mumble.

“Yeah, missed you too.”


End file.
